Warrior
by AutumnCalifornia
Summary: Greyback wants to have some fun with his new prey but she is so much more than just a toy. Takes part after Draco let the Death Eaters in the castle. (Warning! Attempted rape!)


I used a translator for her french accent, I don't know if this is right like this to I'm sorry if it's not.

I'm not good at writing fight scenes, might be a bit crappy D:

365 Prompt Challenge: Creature – Werewolf

Insane House Challenge: Location – The Shrieking Shack

Word count: 891

* * *

Fleur did not know how long she had been there but it was too long. Her wrists hurt and the shackles were too tight. The last thing she saw before this filthy werewolf captured her was her boyfriend. He was hurt and there had been blood all over his face. She did not know if he survived or if anyone survived at all. She did not even know where exactly she was. It was an old building, it was cold and creaked whenever someone moved.

"Don't fall asleep, pretty girl. I'm not finished with you and I prefer my prey to be awake..."

Fleur flinched when she heard this disgusting voice. The metal rubbed against her wrists again and caused her to bite her lower lip. Oh how she would love to tear him into pieces. But she could not. The werewolf just smirked as he saw that she was in pain. He knelt down in front of her and fisted her hair to look inside her eyes. Fenrir loved it when they struggled and screamed but she was quiet and did not struggle. For now.

"You know...I never fucked a harpy before. And such a pretty one, too."

She turned her head away and tried to kick him away but he was faster. He grabbed her leg and knelt between them. There was no way out for her now. She tried everything to get away but her struggling ended up with her laying on the ground.

"Virgin, huh? Or did this filthy blood traitor already fuck you? I'm sure that he won't be able to do this anymore. I ripped half of his face away..."

"Don't talk abut 'im lik zis!"

She was furious and worried that he might be right. That Bill was really dead. But he could not be dead! She knew that he would fight until they were back together again! He was a warrior and she would always love him, no matter what! Determination sparkled in her eyes before she closed them. It was risky but she would manage it. Fleur was not just a pretty girl who needed help! She could fight for herself! She survived this stupid tournament and she would survive this as well!

She pressed herself against the werewolf and licked her lips. Her veela traits could be useful for once. Greyback smirked when she seemed to give in and accept it. He came closer and licked over her neck, leaving some bite marks. This would be fun and he would totally enjoy it. The werewolf ripped off her pants and made some grunting noise. He could not deny that she was really beautiful. For a harpy at least. Maybe the werewolf would keep her to satisfy his needs and to rub it into the Weasleys face should he have survived his attack. He pressed his lips against hers and forced her mouth open by grabbing her breast. She let him and kissed back as good as possible. Fleur used his distraction and opened his pants. Well, at least that was what he thought she would do. Luckily he was stupid enough and too needy to notice her actual actions. As soon as Fleur got his wand she opened her eyes and bit hard on his lips. She already prepared to the fact that he would hit her hard. But he was stupid enough to not notice the loss of his wand.

"Stupor!"

The werewolf crashed into the opposite wall of the room. It was enough time for her to get rid of the shackles and get dressed again before Greyback was on his feet. She would have been able to apparate back but she could not. Not after what he did to Bill. And he knew that she would not flee like this.

"You stupid slut, you think I need a wand to kill you?!"

This filthy smirk was back on his lips and he ran towards her and smashed her against the wall. This time, Fleur was prepared. She screamed as loud as she could, the veela inside her ready to take over her mind. But she would not let it happen. Not at all. _She_ wanted to be the one who killed him, not her veela. She pressed her sharp fingernails deep inside his eyes, causing him to groan and yelp. He pushed her aside and growled. Greyback stumbled back and used his fine nose to smell her. He licked his lips and wanted to attack her but she was faster. Fleur kicked into his crotch which caused him to sink down.

"You fight like a coward, bitch!"

But she just shook her head.

"Eet was nevair mon intenshé-on to fight fair. Zis eez abut mon revénge."

Fleur pointed his own wand at his throat and smiled.

"And ai am not an 'arpy. Ai am a veela. Zis was yur meestaké."

She stabbed her sharp fingernail into his neck and sliced his neck open. Soon she was covered in blood and watched with satisfaction how he struggled and tried to hit her somehow. It took several minutes until he did not move anymore and she was sure that he died. Fleur smiled and left the old building. It was time for her to return to Bill. She was sure that he was alive and that he was worried.


End file.
